Elemental Magic
Elemental Magic ALL elemental magic-user have the ability to manipulate their element naturally. YOU CAN CREATE SPELLS OF YOUR OWN. Just run them by the Master first. ''NOTE: ''All mages have the ability to sense mages of the same type. (Fire mages sensing Fire mages) However, it must be activated, this is not a passive thing, a mages must be actively sensing mana/aura like theirs. ''ANOTHER NOTE: ''Magic is not limited to these spells, you can create spells and use magic however you wish. But if the spell isn't how your magic would normally act, ask a Master first before using it. Fire Magic The first known, and most basic magic of the world, fire can be helpful and destructive, causing devastation from the mouths of Dragons or keeping torches lit in cold nights. Basic Spells Flame (Novice) Flame is the most basic of all fire magic spells, this simply conjures a flame on the hand of the caster, which the caster can then (more skillfully) move around and manipulate. Fire Ball (Novice) Fire Ball is the most known and simplest attack spell of Fire magic, it allows the caster to generate a flaming mass of a ball and shoot it from his/her hand at a target. Offensive Spells Fire Ball (Novice) Fire Ball is the most known and simplest attack spell of Fire magic, it allows the caster to generate a flaming mass of a ball and shoot it from his/her hand at a target. Cloak of Fire (Caster-Master) This spell surrounds the caster in a small wall of fire in a circle around their form, the fire can be manipulated off the cloak to attack something or someone. Fire Explosion (Master) Fire Explosion does almost the same as Fire Ball, except when it hits the target it explodes in a 5 foot mass of flames, covering the area. Wall of Fire (Master-Lord) The caster focuses, generating a 6 foot tall and 10 foot wide wall of fire in front of them, this spell is powerful and takes focus to master, even then it can fail. (This spell is hard to cast, even for the best of mages... Master level mages will have trouble casting this, the spell using up more energy from their bodies. Lord level mages might have some trouble, depending on the amount of energy left in their bodies.) Defensive Spells Cloak of Fire (Caster-Master) This spell surrounds the caster in a small wall of fire in a circle around their form, the fire can be manipulated off the cloak to attack something or someone. (This spell is powerful, and therefore Caster level mages will have trouble casting it and it will use more of their energy, however as they get better, about master level, it will be easier and use less energy.) Fire Rune (Apprentice) Runes are a huge part of magical abilities, and the fire rune can be placed anywhere, and upon contact with an organic lifeforms, it will activate, sending a beam of fire in the direction it's pointing (up from the floor, right from a left wall, etc.). Fire Depth (Caster) Fire Depth allows the caster to contain an object in a container of flames, keeping them from getting out easily without being forced through or pushing through painfully. Water/Ice Magic Water Magic is can be powerful in the right hands, but it is commonly known as the weakest magic. It can generated and control water and ice, freezing people in place and some speculate it can freeze people in time... Basic Spells Vaporize (Novice) The spell Vaporize takes water vapor from the air and converts it into water controllable by the caster who made the water. River (Novice) This spell allows the caster to make water flow and strike or do whatever is needed with it. Freeze (Novice) The caster focuses on a source of water they generated or are controlling, freezing it into ice, now able to manipulate that. Wave (Apprentice) The caster generates a wave of water, flowing up from the floor and blasting out towards the target and most likely flowing away with him/her unless the target resists. Offensive Spells Ice Shard (Novice) The caster, using Freeze or a source of ice, forms sharp spikes of ice, which the target can manipulate, mostly used to throw them at a target. Ice Cuffs (Apprentice) The caster focuses using a source of water, the water wraps around the target's limbs, freezing and causing the target to become cuffed. Ice Elemental (Caster) The caster sets up a ritual using ice, bowls of water, and blue-flamed candles... every day they must cast a spell for an hour, and after three days it raises an Ice Elemental for a month, that can be commanded. Flowing Slice (Apprentice) The caster, with a source of controlled/created water, throws the watering in a diagonal slashing motion, the water with it's force strikes a target, slicing it like a dagger would. Defensive Spells Water Rune (Apprentice) The caster, after an hour, sets up a rune of water... this rune, when met with organic life, will activate and send the 'Flowing Slice' spell in the direction pointing (up from a floor, right from a left wall, etc.). Ice Rune (Apprentice) The caster, after an hour, sets up a rune of ice... the rune, when met with organic life, will activate and send the 'Ice Spike' spell in the direction it's pointing (up from a floor, right from a left wall, etc.). Air/Wind Magic Air Magic is known as a powerful magic if used right, it can take the air from lungs, pull people off cliffs, etc. Basic Spells Gust (Novice) The most basic spell of air magic, this spell pushes a soft gust of wind outwards, normally used to knock light objects off shelves or annoy people with soft wind. Wind (Apprentice) The caster generates a stronger version of gust, enough to push a light Dwarf or a young Human/Elven child. Revival (Apprentice) The caster, using air attempts to push out anything blocking the throat or stopping air flow to the lungs with a strong gust of wind. Offensive Spells Air Thieving (Apprentice-Caster) The caster focuses on a target for about a minute, the air beginning to leave his/her lungs, blocking the throat so no more an enter. (This spell takes longer to caster for Apprentice level mages, and takes more energy from them.) Wind (Apprentice) The caster generates a stronger version of gust, enough to push a light Dwarf or a young Human/Elven child. Wind Slash (Caster) The caster focuses and clears his/her mind... then they throw their hand forward, a slash of wind forcing it's way into the target's skin or outer structure if possible. Typhoon (Master-Lord) The caster focuses, wind swirling around them as the sky darkens... the sound of great swirling winds fills the air and the caster slams their hand out, a powerful blast of wind shooting out, strong enough to blow away a grown Human. (This spells is extremely powerful, and most likely even Master's will have trouble with it, Lord's might have some trouble, but not overly so.) Defensive Spells Air Rune (Apprentice) The caster focuses on a spot, after about a minute a glowing silver rune appears, upon coming in contact with any organic life, the rune will push out the spell 'Wind'. At Caster level or above, the rune will fire the 'Wind Slash' spell. Wind Wall (Caster) The caster focuses for about 10 minutes, air swirls around them and a powerful wall of swirling wind flows upwards and appears into a 6 foot tall, 10 foot wide wall of swirling mass. Levitation (Caster-Master) The caster begins to float in the air, a silver glow flowing around them, and a soft gust of wind flowing around their body, allowing them to go up, down, and any basic direction (forward, back, left, right), however it'll take a while. Moving across a tavern for example, would take about two minutes. Moving up/down in one place is faster, like flying. (This spell is advanced and powerful, known to be hard for Caster's to cast and control, while Master's don't have much struggle with it.) Earth/Rock Magic The most defensive and strongest (in strength and will) magic of the Elemental Magic's. This is very hard to master without a teach however. Basic Spells Control Rock (Novice) The practitioner's first spell, they focus (at higher levels it just happens) and rocks or pebbles move to the caster's will, all bit it slowly at Novice level. Rock Column (Apprentice) The caster focuses on a spot on the ground, and after about a minute the earth at the spot rises up in a 1 foot circular column of rock about 5 foot in the air, and it can be under the person. Force Earth (Apprentice) The caster focuses on conjured column or controlled rock, and part of the rock (about a foot in diameter) throws itself at the target with the force of a ball being thrown. Metal Force (Caster-Master) The caster is able to concentrate... sensing the earth and bits of rock inside metal objects, and bend the metal to their will! This is highly advanced and it will take years upon years to learn fully. Offensive Spells Force Earth (Apprentice) The caster focuses on conjured column or controlled rock, and part of the rock (about a foot in diameter) throws itself at the target with the force of a ball being thrown. Rock Cuffs (Apprentice-Caster) The caster focuses on a target, and earth shoots up from the ground, wrapping itself around the wrists and ankles of the target, cuffing them in place. (Apprentices have a bit of a harder time and require more energy to cast this, while Caster's can do it easier.) Crush Column (Master) The caster, using much power, pulls rock from under and then moving some up above the target, and they swing together, attempting to crush the target. Bend Metal (Master) The caster, after using Metal Force to find the earth and rock involved, bends a metal object around, for example: twisting a sword so it's unusable. This, like Metal Force, is even harder to grasp. Defensive Spells Earth Wall (Caster-Master) The caster, using much energy, focuses on the world around them, a wall of 10 foot wide, 6 foot wall rock springs up from the ground with a rumble in front of them. (This spell is advanced and mostly hard to conjure, even Master's can struggle with this, but some Caster's can use a lot of energy to cast it.) Earth Prison (Apprentice-Caster) The caster summons a sphere of rock and earth around the target or themselves, trapping the person in a prison of rock until the spell is release or the prison is broken. (Caster's use less energy to cast this than Apprentices, but the prison is pulled together with the same strong amount of force.) Earth Rune (Apprentice) The caster focuses on a spot, after a minute or so placing a brown rune on the spot, when coming in contact with organic life, it will blast the 'Rock Column' in the direction it's pointing. Rock Elemental (Caster) The caster summons the earth around them to wrap and bind around their forms, making them immune to fire magic until the shell is released or broken. Lightning Magic This is by far the most offensive magic of all seven elemental magics. This is one of the easiest to learn and cast. Basic Spells Generate Shock (Novice) The caster focuses their mana outwards onto their arm/limb, lightning sparking around the limb and generating a electricity to use from their hand. It can be manipulated off the hand. Bolt (Novice-Apprentice) The caster's energy from Generate Shock is pushed out towards the target, shocking into a electric energy on the caster. (Novice's can force it out a bit less further than Apprentices.) Offensive Spells Bolt (Novice-Apprentice) The caster's energy from Generate Shock is pushed out towards the target, shocking into a electric energy on the caster. (Novice's can force it out a bit less further than Apprentices.) Shocking Grasp (Apprentice) The caster's hand crackling with electricity and as the caster touches someone, the target is surrounded by shocking energy. Strike (Caster) The caster focuses on the target, a thick bolt of lightning striking down from the sky onto the target and causing great pain, however this uses a lot of energy. Thunderstorm (Lord) The caster summons a Thunderstorm around them, a light blue power swirling around the caster a lightning strikes from the dark clouds that are generated above and causes damage like 'Strike' to the caster. (Three bolts can come down at once, but this spell requires a lot of energy.) Defensive Spells Lightning Rune (Novice-Apprentice) The caster focuses on a spot, after a minute or so a light blue rune appears in the spot, if met with organic life, the rune will fire a 'Bolt' spell in the direction it's pointing.